The boyfriend, Best Friend, and the Ex!
by OohiloveCena-Ortonalways
Summary: candice michelle is in love with three different guys! crapy summary please read! Rated m for later chaprters
1. Everyone thinks about her

The Boyfriend, Best friend, and The Ex!

So this is my first ever fan fic. Please read and review and if you have any ideas please tell me! =] thanks

Characters: Candice Michelle,

Boyfriend- Ted DiBiase

Best Friend- Randy Orton

Ex- John Cena

Chapter 1- Everyone thinks about her

Candice's P.O.V

My name is Candice Michelle and I'm a wwe raw diva most people would say I have a happy life but not when it comes to my love life see I have three problems 1. My boyfriend of a year who I love very much 2. My best friend who I have always had feelings for and 3. My ex who I still love! Some one HELPS!!

I was standing backstage at raw after my match with Maryse when my best friend came up.

"Hey Candice"

"Oh hey ran" I said smiling at my best friend

"You did great out there you really showed maryse why you're the champion" He said staring at me

"Thanks"

"So candi are we still watching movies tonight" he had the biggest smile on his face

"Well actually Ted wanted to take me out so I cant tonight' I said hoping he wasn't to mad

'Yeah I understand see you around Candice" He sad with a frown on his face.

I hated blowing off my best friend but Ted instead that we go out tonight. I'm just hoping I made the right decision.

Randy's P.O.V

Ugh I can't believe she blew me off for Ted what does she see in him. I wish I could tell her how I feel but she doesn't feel the same. My thoughts were interrupted by John Cena.

"Randy you going to the club tonight?" John asked

"Man. John I don't think so I'm not in the mood" I said hoping he drop it

"Come on it will help get your mind off Candice"

"You know John that's not a bad idea a quick hook up is just what I need" I said smiling.

"That's the sprit."

Tonight I was going to have fun that's if I could stop thinking about Candice.

At the club. [John's P.O.V]

Me and Randy showed up at the club tonight I just wanted to have fun and not think about anything but the truth is I was telling randy to stop thinking about Candice and the truth is I cant stop thinking about her. I was still in love with her but it's my fault we broke up I should have never hooked up with Mickie.

_***Flashback***_

_**Candice walked in her hotel room to see her boyfriend and some one she called her best friend having sex. Candice's heart shartted at that moment**_

"_**John how could you" Candice said with tears rolling down her cheek **_

"_**Baby. I'm sorry it's not what you think"**_

"_**Whatever john I know what I seen were done" **_

"_**Baby you can't leave" I said trying to pled with her **_

"_**Were done I hate you" at that moment my world came crashing down.**_

_***end flashback***_

I regret that night so much I just wish I could find a way for her to forgive me.

Ted's P.O.V

So me and Candice arrived at the club man my life is going good im the future of this company and I have the most amazing girlfriend a guy could ask for I was there for her after John broke her heart and now here we are tonight is going to be amazing! Until I seen them I cant go any where with out Cena and Orton there. This was the perfect time to show them Candice is mine

"Baby lets go dance" I said pulling her to the floor

We were dancing I could feel there eye's on me and Candice so I stared kissing her to let them know she is mine!

No ones P.O.V

As John and Randy stared at Ted and Candice any one in the room knew Candice is in trouble and everyone is wondering who she will choose


	2. Makeing Choices,Mistakes,and Friendships

The Boyfriend, bestfriend and the ex

hey guys this is the second chapter sorry the first one was short hopefully you like the second one sorry for all you DiBiase fans you might not like him in this one and you might think candice is a hoe!!

Well keep reading and i will keep updateing make sure you tell your friends to read it to

Thanks. .DiBiase.4life [Jessica}

I own nothing =[ expect the story line

Chp2 Makeing Choices and mistakes!

[At the club] {Candice's P.O.V]

Me and Ted were dancing and i couldn't help but notice that he was acting very different I keep seeing him stare off at some one so I looked were he was and I seen John and Randy and it dawned on me that he was trying to make them jealous and honstely it made mad.

" so Ted are you trying to make them mad and start something cause you always do this when it comes to them too" I could feel my face getting hot

" Candice what are you talking about?"

"Randy and John?" i was growing more angry

" Well it seems we cant go any were without them in that same place. and they keep staring all i was doing was showing them who you belong too" Ted trying to put his foot

"Unbelieveable! First off John and Randy are friends and if your that crazy to think they want me still your clearly out of your mind and second I DONT BELONG TO ANYBODY" I say that a little too load causing people to look in are direction

"Your my girlfriend candice but if you want to act that way maybe i will go dance with some one who wouldn't mind makeing people jealous. Some one like Mickie maybe" Ted Words finally hit his ear and try to apoligize but before he could Candice's hand went across his face

"Go to hell" I walked away from ted trying not to cry.

. I cant believe he would use that he know how hurt i was when that whole thing went down but that didn't matter anymore the only thing i wanted to do was get Ted and the fight off my mind. I was sitting at the bar when some asked "can i buy you a drink?"

"Sure.." i already knew who it was

"look candice can we talk for just a mintue please" John said trying to get my attetion

"Fine John!"

"look candice im really sorry and i know you hate me but all i want is for us to be friends and i know im probably the last person you want to talk to but i miss you and i want a fresh start with you as friends can we at least do that?" i can tell by the look in his eye's that he really did mean everything

"John you really did hurt me you know but i would like a fresh start with you and for us to be friends" I said smiling at him

"that's great well im gonna go dance i will talk to you later C" useing my old nickname.

I was still stitting there debating weather or not to leave until i looked down the bar and seen the Lady killer Randy sitting there buy him self and i must admit that he looked really good tonight. I still felt bad for blowing him off for my jerk boyfriend so i decied to go and talk to him hoping he still wasn't mad at me.

"Hey Rans" I said testing the water

He didn't say anything just looked at me

"Randy im really sorry believe i would have rather watching a movie with you but he is my boyfriend" I said getting a little angry

"it's ok candice i understand. were is Ted by the way?" Randy asked while looking around

"we got an fight and he left" i can see a smile form on his face

"oh are you ok? i can beat his ass for you"

"No. I don't need that but im fine i just want to get him off my mind and forget about tonight"

"yea that would be nice. Bartender can i get two shots" Randy singled for the bar keep

"here to friends"Randy said

TWO HOURS LATER!

"Wow you really know how to drink girl might wanna slow down there" Randy said Laughing

"yea ok. Randy come dance with me please" i looked at him with puppy dog eyes

"fine lets go" Randy said as he followed me to the dance floor

A fast upbeat song was playing in the club and I stared dacning on Randy and I could feel him thorugh his pants and i couldnt help but smile being with him on the dance floor felt better then being with Ted sometimes and i must admit i was staring to get a little turned on i truned to face him and he tighted his arms around my waist i just took in his scent and looked up at his beautiful face and something in me told me to do it and i did right there in the middle of the dance floor i Kissed him and to my Surpirse he kissed me back and i didnt want to let go.

"Lets get out of here" Randy said looking down at me

Me and Randy left the club and Were walking through the Hotel in hurry. We got in to his room and we were kissing and he slowly unzipped my dress and i was unbuttoning his shirt my hands went to his pants and and pulled them down he gentley laid me on the bed.

"Make love to me Randy"

And with that he started kissing up down my body and took off my underwear and he slowly started and for the next two hours i had the most amazing night of my life!

* * *

WOW!! talk about a crazy night so what will happen With Ted and Candice? Is john and candice friendship going to last or end up something more? Are Candice and Randy going to regert their night together? NExt chapter up soon you wont believe what's Going to happen


	3. I have alot to figure out!

Hey guys this is the 3rd chapter of the story there will be some major surprise in the next few chapters and some things you might not want to happen but I promise everything will work out=]

Please review thanks!!

A special thanks to JNHlover

Chapter 3 I need to figure it out!

[Randy's P.O.V}

This morning I woke up with a major headache last night was still a little fuzzy not remembering much of what happened. I felt someone shift and snuggle into my side I looked down to see my best friend laying there then it all came back to me that me and Candice slept together I couldn't help but smile to myself, I tighten my grip around her I felt her starting to wake up.

"Good Morning beautiful" I said looking into her eyes

"Hey! My head is killing me" she said looking up at me

"Ran did we!?" she had a worried look on her face

"Yeah" I said with a chuckle

"Oh!! I need to go; I have to talk to Ted!" Candice said searching the room for her clothes

"Wait! You're going to tell him right about us. Look Candice last night may have not meant nothing to you but it meant everything to me you don't know how long I wanted that" I said as I was standing in front of her hoping and praying she was leaving Ted.

"Randy I don't know what I'm going to do. And it did mean the same but I was upset last night Ran it was amazing but I need to figure everything out right now ok" Candice said as she was standing at the door

"Candice I will be here when your ready" As a placed a kiss on her cheek

Candice walked out of my hotel room and a part of me had feeling I never get the chance to be with her and that this friendship might be at its end I cant be friends with the women I 'm in love with its not possible I have a lot to figure out.

[Candice's P.O.V]

Wow I can't believe I did that I cheated on my boyfriend with my best friend my head was going a million different directions at this point I was walking toward my hotel room that I share with Ted I slipped the key card in and was about to open the door when it hit me like a ton of bricks I knew exactly what I had to do. I was prepared to see Ted and Mickie James lying in the bed there clothes were all over the place it seems that some one also did something bad last night.

"Ted. We need to talk" I said as I was shaking to wake him up

"Candice. I can explain" he said while looking between me and mickie

"no there is no need its actually going to make this a hole lot easier" I said while looking at him trying to find the right words

"Were over. Look ted we both know that we doing so great the last couple of months and last night after you left the club I got a little drunk and I slept with Randy and this morning when I woke up I felt horrible and was trying to find a way to tell you hoping you would forgive me. But now I don't have to because we are done" I said trying to fight back tears yeah I slept with randy but I still loved Ted but I guess all things come to end.

"You slept with Randy? Wow what a hoe! Get your stuff and get out I never want to see you again" I must say I was a bit shocked considering he was in the bed with mickie but I shrugged it off and just got my suit case and was walking out the door

"ted I really am sorry" and with that I shut the door

I was walking down the hall when I bumped into someone looking up I seen it was John

"Sorry John I wasn't watching were I was going" I said looking into his blue eyes

"its fine Candice. So were you going with your bags?"

"Well me and Ted Broke up it's a long story. Hey John do you want to go get something to eat?" I said with a smile

"I love too" John said grabbing my suit case

Me and John went to a little diner down the street form the hotel and I must admit I miss this spending time with john I could really be myself around him I had a feeling this was going to be a fresh new start for my life.

THREE MONTHS LATER

[No ones P.O.V]

It had been three months since the break up and sleeping with randy. Ted and Candice stayed clear of each other. Candice and Randy really haven't talked since the day at the hotel but john and Candice started to get closer ever since the day at the diner. All the superstars and divas were backstage getting ready for raw Candice was walking around backstage when she seen John talking to a few girls and she started to get jealous she didn't get or understand why she was feeling this way she John look in her direction and she quickly turned and started to walk away John ran after her.

"C! Wait up." John said trying to catch his breath

"Oh Hey John" Candice was trying to act like she didn't see him john had a feeling she was acting different and it started to bug him

"So C do you have any plans after the show" john asked hoping she say no

"No! Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you want to go do something later." ? He said with a big smile

"I would love that. Well I got to go I have a match I will see you later" as Candice started to walk away.

"Oh C! Happy birthday by the way"

"At least someone remembered" Candice's had a glow about her now

Ever since the night after Candice and Randy had slept together they try to avoid each other but Randy missed Candice and wanted her to be in his life once again he was walking around backstage when he seen her with a big smile plastered on her face

"Candice can we talk" Randy asked hoping she say yes

"What do you want randy. I have a match to get ready for" Candice said irritated at that point

"Look I'm sorry for everything I just miss you and want us to spend time together you still are my best friend."

"as I can recall you were the one who didn't want this friendship just because I didn't want a relationship then so I don't randy"

_***Flashback***_

Candice was on her way to Randy's hotel room after her lunch with john to tell him that her ted was no more. She knocked on randy's door and he opened it

"Candi what are you doing here?" randy said a bit shocked

"Me and Ted broke up he slept with mickie last night. And I told him about you so we called it quits"

"so does this mean we can try being more then friends?" Randy said this with a smile

"I don't know randy I just don't want a relationship right now like I said I have a lot to figure out. I'm sorry. But if you wait just like you said I will let you know when I' am" Candice said trying not to cry.

"I don't think so Candice I don't want to wait are already have for too long right now I don't think I can even be your friend I'm sorry Candice" Randy said turning away from her.

And with that Candice left his room

"_**End of flashback"**_

"I'm sorry Randy I just need time I have to go"

As Candice walked away randy couldn't help but feel stupid for letting her go

Hey guys sorry if some are disappointed! But I promise it will all get better coming up: what will happen on Candice's and John's Date? Will Randy and Candice be able to rebuild their Friendship? And will Ted ever talk to her again? And will Mickie try to screw up Candice's life even more? Please Review Thanks .DiBiase. 4life


	4. Making up and falling for him

Hey guys this is the 4th chapter.. it might not be that good I'm getting serious writers block but in this chapter the will be some drama and some making up.

I own nothing except the ideas

Thanks- .DiBiase. 4life

Please Review

Chapter 4- Making up and falling for him!

[No ones P.O.V]

Candice was getting ready for her date with John. She couldn't believe she was actually going on a "date" with him after everything that happened between them and the last few months she felt nice just to be able to go out and enjoy herself. She was putting her ear rings on when there was a knock on the door when she opened John was standing there in a white shirt that showed off his muscles and a pair of blue jeans. John couldn't help but notice the dress that showed off all her curves in the right places.

"Wow you look AMAZING" John tried to say without running over his words

"Thank you! You don't look to bad yourself" Candice tried to say without laughing with john standing there with his mouth wide open!

"You ready?" John said grabbing Candice's hand it sent a spark through her body

"You lets go!" Candice said while shutting her hotel room door.

They were walking toward the elevator when they got in Ted and Mickie were in there all over each other both Candice and John had a disgust look on there face

"Wow" was all they could say.

John took Candice to a fancy restaurant and they had a great dinner then they deiced to go to the club on the way there John hand Candice a small box

"What's this for?" she had a surprise look on here face

"My way of saying happy birthday" John said while looking at Candice

She opened the box and it was a diamond necklace with two hearts looped together.

"Aw its beautiful thank you." Candice said as she placed a kiss on his cheek that sent a shock through john's body he was hoping nothing ruined his night.

{At the club john's P.O.V}

Me and Candice walked into the club I can't believe she actually agreed to go on a date with me. Yeah I know were only friends but I'm hoping we can become more then that

"You thirsty" I asked her trying to break the ice

"No! How about you come dance with me?" she had a sparkle in her eyes that I couldn't resist

"Ok lets go" she pulled me on to the dance floor say ah by trey songz was playing when she kept getting closer I kept trying to pull a way not trying to show her how excited I really was but I had a feeling she did I could see her trying to not laugh. I was enjoying myself until I seen Randy giving me the death glare form across the room

"C! I thank some one want to talk to you" I said as I pointing at randy

"I'm sorry this won't take long" she said giving me a sly smile

I need a drink.

{Candice's P.O.V}

I was enjoying myself until john told me randy kept staring. So I went over to talk to randy at this point I was really irritated.

"Hey Candi. Happy birthday" Randy said this as trying to test the waters

"Thanks what do you want randy?" I said trying to get to the point.

" look I know I'm the last person you want to talk to hell I wouldn't either but I need your friendship even if that's all I can have right know please Candice you have to know that I was upset when I said all that yeah I have feelings for you but I need you!" Randy had a look in his eyes that made me believe him at that moment I knew I needed randy to.

"Look ran I need you to I miss talking to you I want us to be friends" I said smiling at him. He picked me up and hugged me.

"oh by the way happy birthday" he handed me a small box. I opened it in there was a diamond bracelet with pink and yellow diamond's and engraved it said " c and r bf 4 ever"

I started to get teary eyed as I put it aw

"Thanks ran its amazing"

"Yeah I knew you would like it well I'm going to let you go and enjoy the rest of your birthday but tomorrow after training your mine ok" Randy walked off to find Cody

Tonight was the night I realized that everything was going to work out. Or at least I hope

I walked off to go find john I seen him sitting at the bored he looked mad. That's when mickie walked up rubbing on him and trying to kiss him. She is a slut. Unbelievable.

[No ones P.O.V]

John was getting very irritated with mickie he turned his body to see Candice staring at him. Damn it was all he could think.

"Mickie stop just go" john said pulling away form mickie

"John come on you know you want me" mickie was tugging on his shirt

"I'm here with Candice way better women then you" john said looking into mickie eyes

"Why she is a ho. Slept with Randy while she was dating Ted" mickie said before she walked away

Wow a shock of confusion went over john at that moment. Candice walked up to him and set next to him at the bar

"I can't stand that woman" Candice said looking in mickie direction

"Did you sleep with randy?" john asked wanting to know the truth.

"Wow umm yeah but it was three months ago I was drunk it was a mistake." Candice said without making eye contact

"Wow!! So what did he want?"

"We just agreed on being friends" Candice said looking at john

"Yeah that's good. Well are you ready to leave considering this wasn't much of a date!" john was upset and ready to leave as he was walking toward the exit of the door he turned to Candice and kissed her. They were walking to Candice's hotel room they were standing in front of her door

" well I guess this was some what fun." John said wanting to leave

"john I really am sorry for tonight" Candice said while placing a hand on his chest

"its fine ill see you tomorrow C" john was about to turn around and leave when Candice's lips came crashing down on his lips he wrapped his arms around her waist she brought hers around his neck they stood kissing for five minutes

"Wow" john had a big smile on his face

"You want to come in for a drink" Candice said looking at him praying he say yes because if everything goes right she was about to have the greatest birthday ever

"Yes" john said with a big smile

Hey guys so there was some stuff happening in this chapter. So what will happen between john and Candice? And how will randy and Candice spend there day? Will ted and her ever become friends again? What else will mickie do? Review!!


	5. help and update

Hey guys I know it's been a while since I updated but I working like crazy and I'm graduating so its been kind of hectic!!

And I have writes block so if anyone can message me and tell me if they have any ideas to what should happen next please tell

I will give credit to you!

But I promise I will update soon with next couple of chapters 

Thanks for everything the next chapter will be up in the next couple of chapters!!

xoxoxo


End file.
